1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing machine, and more particularly, to a washing machine having an improved condensation structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a washing machine washes clothes by using mechanical power and is classified into many types according to a washing method. Especially, a drum type washing machine is an appliance intended to carry out a washing operation by tumbling clothes using a little water, and it also carries out rinsing, dehydrating and drying operations.
During the drying operation of the drum washing machine, air heated by a heater is supplied to a drum to heat the clothes and hot moisture-laden air subtracted from the heated clothes is condensed to enhance drying efficiency.
A conventional drum washing machine comprises a drum; a condensing duct connected with the drum; a condensation water spray member disposed in the condensing duct; an ascent limitation projection which limits the ascent of condensation water that flows backward in the upper portion of the inside of the condensing duct; and a condensation water stay projection which allows the condensation water falling down from the ascent limitation projection to be dispersed. The drum washing machine having such a configuration is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2002-0054390.
However, for the drum washing machine having such a structure, not only is the condensation water stay projection disposed in partly one first side of the condensing duct, but also disperses limited condensation water flowing down from the ascent limitation projection, thereby having relatively less dispersing effect of the condensation water. Thus, the conventional drum washing machine has a limitation to enhance condensing efficiency of the air passing through the condensing duct.